Zootopia/Credits
The opening and closing credits for'' Zootopia can be found below. Disney presents '''Zootopia' Directed by Byron Howard Rich Moore ---- Co-Directed by Jared Bush ---- Produced by Clark Spencer, p.g.a. ---- Executive Producer John Lasseter ---- Story by Byron Howard Jared Bush Rich Moore Josie Trinidad Jim Reardon Phil Johnston Jennifer Lee ---- Screenplay by Jared Bush Phil Johnston ---- Edited by Fabienne Rawley Jeremy Milton ---- Original Score Composed by Michael Giacchino ---- Associate Producers Bradford Simonsen Monica Lago-Kaytis ---- Visual Effects Supervisor Scott Kersavage ---- Production Designer David Goetz ---- Art Director Characters Cory Loftis ---- Art Director Environments Matthias Lechner ---- Associate Production Designer Dan Cooper ---- Production Manager Jeff Chasin ---- Heads of Story Josie Trinidad Jim Reardon ---- Head of Animation Renato dos Anjos ---- Co-Head of Animation Tony Smeed ---- Director of Cinematography Layout Nathan Detroit Warner ---- Director of Cinematography Lighting Brian Leach ---- Technical Supervisor Ernest J. Petti ---- Head of Characters and Tech Animation Dave Komorowski ---- Head of Environments Hans-Joerg Keim ---- Set Extension Supervisor John Murrah ---- Head of Effects Animation Cesar Velazquez ---- Stereoscopic Supervisor Katie A. Fico ---- Modeling Supervisor Jon Krummel Ryan Tottle ---- Character Rigging Supervisor David J. Suroviec ---- Technical Animation/Simulation Supervisor Matt Steele Nicholas Burkard Claudia Chung Sanii ---- Look Development Supervisor Michelle Lee Robinson Lance Summers ---- Associate Tech Supervisors Osiris Pérez Ricky Rieckenberg Gregory Smith ---- Layout Supervisor Joaquin Baldwin ---- Layout Finaling Supervisor Michael Talarico ---- Animation Supervisors Nathan Engelhardt Jennifer Hager Robert Huth Kira Lehtomaki Chad Sellers ---- Crowds Supervisor Moe El-Ali ---- Lighting Supervisors Gina Lawes Alex Nijmeh Amol Sathe Mark Siegel Diana J. Zeng ---- Sound Designer & Supervising Sound Editor Addison Teague ---- Executive Music Producer Chris Montan ---- Music Supervisor Tom MacDougall ---- Post Production Executive Bérénice Robinson ---- Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann ---- Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA ---- Cast Judy Hopps - Ginnifer Goodwin Nick Wilde - Jason Bateman Chief Bogo - Idris Elba Assistant Mayor Bellwether - Jenny Slate Officer Clawhauser - Nate Torrence Bonnie Hopps - Bonnie Hunt Stu Hopps - Don Lake Yax - Tommy Chong Mayor Lionheart - J.K. Simmons Mrs. Otterton - Octavia Spencer Duke Weaselton - Alan Tudyk Gazelle - Shakira Flash - Raymond S. Persi Young Hopps - Della Saba Mr. Big - Maurice LaMarche Gideon Grey - Phil Johnston Drill Sergeant - Fuschia! Jerry Jumbeaux, Jr. - John DiMaggio Dr. Madge Honey Badger - Katie Lowes Nangi - Gita Reddy Manchas - Jesse Corti Finnick - Tommy "Tiny" Lister Frantic pig - Josh Dallas Fru Fru - Leah Latham Doug - Rich Moore Young Nick - Kath Soucie Peter Moosebridge - Peter Mansbridge Bucky Oryx-Antlerson - Byron Howard Pronk Oryx-Antlerson - Jared Bush Officer McHorn - Mark Rhino Smith Landlady - Josie Trinidad Mouse foreman - John Lavelle Priscilla - Kristen Bell ---- Additional Voices ---- Casting Associate Cymbre Walk ---- Casting Assistant Sarah Raoufpur ---- Production Finance Lead Louis Chieng ---- Production Financial Analyst Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper ---- Story Production Supervisor Jenny Bettis ---- Lead Story Artists John Ripa Marc Smith ---- Story Artists ---- Additional Story ---- Production Assistants Brian Estrada Rebecca Smith ---- Editorial Production Supervisors Leah Latham David Okey ---- First Assistant Editor John Wheeler ---- Second Assistant Editor Pace Paulsen ---- Second Assistant Editor Michael Weissman ---- Additional Editorial Support Tim Mertens Jeff Draheim Rick Hammel Karen White ---- Production Coordinators David A. Thibodeau Sam Stratton ---- Script Coordinator Marlie Crisafulli ---- Production Assistant Hannah G. Williams ---- Visual Development Production Supervisor Lauren Leffingwell ---- Visual Development Artists ---- Additional Visual Development ---- Car Designer Jay Ward Mays ---- Graphics Marty Baumann ---- Production Assistant Jennifer Gandrup ---- Asset Production Production Supervisors Characters Stephanie Hachem Environments Heather Blodget Modeling Modelers Character Rigging Character Rigging Lead Nicklas Puetz Rigging Artists Character Simulation Character Simulation Lead Keith Wilson Simulation Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Set Extension Artists Alex Garcia Brian LaFrance Adil Mustafabekov Production Coordinators Characters Melissa Genoshe Environment Modeling Derek Manzella Look Development Cameron Stephens Production Assistants Characters Alexandra Salamunovich Environments Taylor Tiahrt Set Extension Jennifer Gandrup Technical Directors Assistant Technical Directors CG Workflow Supervisor Chuck Tappan Layout Production Supervisor Kelly M. Feeg Layout Lead/Camera Polish Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout Finaling Artists Gina Bradley Michael Guttman Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Todd LaPlante Celeste Joanette Production Coordinator, Layout Finaling Caitlin Peak Coons Production Assistants Chase Klein Madison Boehme Additional Production Support Blair Bradley Animation Production Supervisor James E. Hasman Animators Crowd / Fix Animators Manar Al Tawam Jacqueline Koehler Stephen Om Ivan Oviedo Jia Loon Sim Additional Animators Rebecca Wilson Bresee Kim Hazel Hyrum Virl Osmond Production Coordinator Nicholas Ellingsworth Production Assistants Sarah Kambara Mary Howie Mariel Song Additional Production Support Marlie Crisafulli Technical Animation Production Supervisor Ruth Strother Tech Anim 2D Lead Alex Kupershmidt Tech Anim Wind Lead Ian Krebs-Smith Tech Anim Muscle Lead Mitchell Counsell Technical Animation Artists Technical Animation Apprentices Theresa Latzko Esther Trilsch Jacob Zimmer Production Coordinator Austin Salmi Production Assistant Alexandra Salamunovich Crowd Animation Crowd Artists Erin J. Elliott Tuan Nguyen Josh Richards Alberto Luceño Ros Le Joyce Tong Production Coordinator Kit Turley Effects Production Supervisor Tucker Gilmore Effects Leads Thomas Wickes Henrik Fält Christopher Hendryx Effects Designer James DeV. Mansfield Foundation Effects Lead Ian J. Coony Effects Animators Effects Apprentices Michael Catalano Andrea Scibetta Production Assistant Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Lighting Production Supervisors Lauren Leffingwell Nathan Curtis Character Lighting Lead Joan Anastas Environment Lighting Lead Richard Gouge Lighting Artists Lighting Apprentices Production Coordinators Blair Bradley Jessica Schlobohm Lauren Nicole Brown Production Assistant Eryn Eubanks Additional Production Support Hannah G. Williams Taylor Tiahrt Stereo Production Supervisor Debbie Yu Stereo Artists Production Production Supervisor, Sweatbox Christopher Kracker Production Assistant, Sweatbox/Stereo Alexandra Rosenberg Production Supervisor, Marketing Albert V. Ramirez Production Coordinator, Marketing Stevi Crystal Carter Production Office Manager Eileen Aguirre Production Secretary Claire K. Smith Production Tracking Specialist Paul Fiebiger Additional Production Support Music Score Orchestrated and Conducted by Tim Simonec Music Editor, Production Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Score Coordinator Andrea Datzman Scoring Assistant David Coker Executive Director, Music Production Andrew Page Music Business Affairs Donna Cole-Brulé Manager, Music Production Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant Jimmy Tsai Score Contracted by Reggie Wilson Assistant Contractor Connie Boylan Music Preparation by Booker White - Walt Disney Music Score Recordists Tom Hardisty, Vincent Cirilli Score Recorded and Mixed at Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Scoring Crew Ryan Robinson Richard Wheeler Jr. Greg Dennen Greg Hayes Jamie Olvera Additional Orchestrations Brad Dechter Cameron Patrick Alki Steriopoulos Jeff Kryka Synth Programming Eric Wegener Mae Crosby Brian Taylor Synth Technician Luke Dennis “Try Everything” Performed by Shakira Written by Sia Furler, Tor Erik Hermansen and Mikkel S. Eriksen Produced by Stargate for 45th & 3rd Music LLC Arranged by Espen Lind and Amund Bjorklund Recorded by Mikkel S. Eriksen & Miles Walker for 45th & 3rd Music LLC at Westlake Recording Studios, Los Angeles, CA & by Mike Anderson at The Hide Out Studios, London Shakira Vocals Recorded by Dave Clauss Mixed by Phil Tan for RiotProof Productions at Ninja Club Studios, Atlanta, GA Additional & Assistant Engineering by Daniela Rivera Shakira appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment “Parlez-Vous Rap” Vocals by Daveed Diggs Music by BloodPop Lyrics by Tom MacDougall “Can’t Do Nuthin’ Right” Performed by Madisen Ward Written by Tom MacDougall Madisen Ward appears courtesy of Glassnote Entertainment Group “One More Time” Written by Barrie Gledden, Peter Shand Courtesy of Audio Network US, Inc. “Carrot Days,” “Give Me A Try” & “A Wonderful Show” Music and Lyrics by Andrea Datzman “Everybody Hurts” Written by Bill Berry, Michael Stipe, Peter Buck, Michael Mills Performed by R.E.M. Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “All By Myself” Written by Eric Carmen, Sergei Rachmaninoff Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “I, Loser” Written and Performed by Winston Marshall Winston Marshall appears courtesy of Gentlemen Of The Road under exclusive license to Universal Island Records, Glassnote Entertainment Group, Co-Operative Music and Dew Process Pty Ltd. Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Coordinator Brian Estrada Original Dialogue Mixers Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Doc Kane Paul McGrath Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A LucasFilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Disney Digital Studio Services Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Gabriel Guy, C.A.S. Re-Recording Mix Technician Steve Schatz Assistant Music Editor Ben Robinson Additional Music Editor Daniel Waldman Temp Score Music Editors Tommy Holmes Dominick Certo Sound Effects Editors Lee Gilmore Jack Whittaker Jeremy Bowker Dialogue Supervisor Jacob Riehle Foley Supervisor Christopher Flick ADR Supervisor Daniel Laurie Foley Editor Willard Overstreet First Assistant Sound Editor Lynn Sable Foley Artists John Roesch Ronni Brown Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Engineering Services Edgar Meza Digital Editorial Support Noah Katz Audio/Video Transfer Ronald G. Roumas Post-Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Client Services Eva Porter Skywalker Sound Executive Staff General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris ADR Group Voice Casting Terri Douglas The Loop Troop Digital Imaging Supervisor Robert H. Bagley Digital Intermediate Colorist Eliot Milbourn Manager, Title Graphics Patricia Bose Rizzo End Title Designer Mary Meacham Hogg Transfer Room/Theater Operators Lutzner Rodriguez Gabriel Stewart Technology Technology Directors Dan Candela Patrick Danford Ronald L. Johnson Sr. Research Scientist Rasmus Tamstorf Technology Coordinator Dawn Halloran Sr. Graphic Designer James Lavrakas Animation Technology Technology Manager Evan Goldberg Principal Software Engineer Mark A. McLaughlin Look/Effects/Dynamics/IxD Technology Manager Rajesh Sharma Principal Software Engineer Andrew Selle Disney’s XGen Leadership Sean Palmer Ying Liu Frank Hanner Rendering/Pipeline/Engineering Services Senior Technology Manager Darren Robinson Principal Software Engineers David M. Adler Brent Burley Todd Scopio Software Infrastructure Senior Technology Manager Kevin Gambrel Systems Technology Managers James Colby Bette Dayna B. Meltzer Matthew Schnittker Principal Systems Engineers Scott Burris Marc Jordan Doug White Core Server Infrastructure Core Core Services Engineering Data Management Database Engineering Linux Engineering Mac Engineering Media Engineering Network Engineering Production Engineering Mobile Systems Development Systems Operations Technical Support The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Business Intelligence and Production Data Analytics Development Marketing Publicity Business Legal Affairs Finance Environment and Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development and Outreach Training Digital Art Services Caffeination Creative Legacy Classic Projects Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank William Carr-Hartley Dr. Shakti Butler Robert Lepage Joe Rohde Jennifer Gerstin Kirin Daugharty Scott Zona Aaron Blaisdell Dr. Robert Maki Dr. Valorie Davidson Janet Ogden Jim Dines Stuart Sumida Dr. Tom Wagner Juan Rendón Natalie Osma Christopher Gallo Don Meredith Lt. Susan Hayn Blaire Van Valkenburgh Police Officer Korina Bavaro Alan Hamilton Christy Fawcett The Los Angeles Zoo The Incredible Fusion Team The Wildlife Learning Center The Staff of Disney's Animal Kingdom The Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County UCLA Department of Ecology and Evolutionary Biology The Guilds and Staff of Robert and William Carr-Hartley Safariland The Women and Men of The Los Angeles Police Department North Hollywood Station Additional Thanks Robert L. Baird Daniel Gerson Young Il Kim Pamela Ribon Jordan Roberts Renato Lattanzi Cynthia Ballardo Mardoqueo Salaverria Production Babies Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available From ©2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Gallery Category:Credits